carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Monkey Shooter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Carnivores Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Coelophysis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dinoguy1000 (Talk) 13:35, January 16, 2011 Images Hello, Monkey Shooter, I see you've uploaded a number of images to the wiki. If you could, could you please go back through them and add the sources you got the images from? This is necessary for proper attribution. Thanks! 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 19:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I'd like to know if we could atleast use The Carnivores Saga's photos'? ::That depends on whether you're talking about the forum or Machf's site. I've already gotten permission from Machf to upload images from his site here, but images from the forum will have to be judged on a case-by-case basis. ::And, in case you're curious, we can't use images from Jurassica.net because I haven't been able to get a straight reply to any emails I've sent them on the subject, though they did raise a bit of a fuss a while back when they found out a couple of their images had been uploaded here without permission. I've been working off-and-on to get images directly from the games for use on the wiki, but I only own Carnivores and Carn2 (though I've also downloaded the demo of Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter), so I'm somewhat limited in what I can do. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 21:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, when uploading images from the games, since all such images (even screenshots) are copyrighted, could you select the "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law" option (the second-to-last one) in the "Licensing" dropdown box? You can also add the image's source in the "Summary" edit box immediately above it, to save a step. Thanks! 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 21:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks that cleared up a lot of my questions, oh, and i ment machf's site ::::No problem, happy to help. =) Also, be sure to sign your comments on talk pages by writing four tildes (~~~~) after your comment. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 21:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, you still need to provide sources for the following images (feel free to remove images from this list or check them off somehow as you add source info to them): While I appreciate your work in acquiring and uploading these images, if no source information is given, we cannot use them and they will have to be deleted. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 01:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Brontoteriy How is it technically not an alien? (I assume you'll look on this page for the answer) It is techically not an Alien because it is morphologically, physically, and genetically the same as the Brontotherium on Earth. In fact, the only thing that could make it an Alien is the fact that it has fur and it lives upon another planet. I even have a hypothesis why Brontotherium has fur: During their time of vacancy on FMM-UV-32, the climate was much to cold for the animals, they began dying off. But evolution kicked in animals with fur began to appear, growing so large in population that they displaced the furless Brontotherium. As you can see now the only feature that makes it Alien is this animal lives on a different planet. Monkey Shooter 11:51, February 10, 2011 (UTC) File:Carnivores Pachycephallosaurus target zone.png Mind if I ask why you uploaded a new version of File:Carnivores Pachycephallosaurus target zone.png? I don't see any visible differences between my version and yours, though mine is a few kb smaller. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 00:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Aah, NVM, you were just trying to rename the files (since I neglected to do so earlier). I've gotten them for you. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 00:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry, I just thought that if i add a renamed version of your picture it would rename the the file itself. I did it because when you renamed the pachy's page it no longer used the pictures for the template. I was trying to fix this by renaming it but I really can't figure out how. Since you uploaded the pics I think you can do it. I hope you manage to fix the template for the Pachy.Monkey Shooter 00:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Just ignore the above post. You got what I ment :)Monkey Shooter 00:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, that was my fault for not thinking about how I'd designed the infobox in terms of the images it uses. Images can be renamed like other pages, but you currently have to be an administrator to do so. =/ 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 00:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, I'm just kinda absent-minded when it comes to this stuff. I'll visit some help support topics on Wikia, later. Oh and just to save talk space, I have a Carnivores manual from Glitchunter's Carnivores Fan Guild. Can I upload them if I provide their original source?Monkey Shooter 00:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Can you link to it? I'd prefer to see exactly what it is before giving the go-ahead. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 01:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok, here, http://carnivoresfanguild.synthasite.com/carnivores-manual-scans.php, the Carnivores 1 manual scan is in beter condition then the Carnivores 2 scan.Monkey Shooter 01:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Is there anything in particular you're planning to use the scans for on-wiki? If you don't have any use planned, it would be better to just link to the scans than upload them. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 01:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I was gonna make a page dedicated to them, just so the public could see them and learn about them without having to download them like me. It would be under the generic stuff for carnivores like files, coding, etc. if not I'll just add a link. I do think it would be easier to view if it was on wiki. Monkey Shooter 02:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think a page like that is really necessary, to be honest... 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 03:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) CIA _RES.TXT? Since I'm assuming you have Carnivores Ice Age, could you post a copy of the _RES.TXT file from a fresh installation? Thanks! 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 01:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I have a freshly installed _RES.TXT ( I actually just installed it for you), do you want me to paste it's contents or somehow upload the file? You sound like you really need it so I don't wanna cause you a problem.Monkey Shooter 01:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You can paste the contents here (make sure to put them in a tag). While you're at it, could you also provide the *.TXT, *.TXM, and *.TXU files from the "\Carnivores Ice Age\HUNTDAT\MENU\TXT" folder? Put each file in its own section (you don't have to do this all at once, BTW, I'm mainly after _RES.TXT ;) ). 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 02:01, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Here, I think I can only give you this because I can only open 1 of the 3 (*.TXT), and besides the weapon .txts are the same as C2, I'll try and do maps later ::::copied to User:Dinoguy1000/CIA files ::: ::::*.TXM and *.TXU files are just plain text files; the ".TXT" in their filenames has just been changed to ".TXM"/".TXU". You can open these from within Notepad by selecting "File" > "Open...", changing the file type to "All Files (*.*)", and selecting one of the files. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 03:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Some information wikis (Call of Duty wiki) Have trivia sections, as well as some gaming websites (MobyGames).ShadowRex8 20:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :The reason I deleted it was for two reasons. The first was that it was full of true info about the assault rifle. There was more info in the trivia than the main body. Second, it looks a little sloppy. It doesn't really look apropriate if the amount of info is concenrated in trivia. I think there should be trivia on the wiki, but in a controlled amount. Besides, I incorporated your info into the body, I didn't waste it. Monkey Shooter 20:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::To be sure, trivia is fine, but if you can work the information into the main body, that is preferable to simply adding it to a trivia section in an article. ;) ::Also, could we keep discussions on one page from now on? It makes it easier to follow discussions (both while they're happening and later, when someone is reading through old discussions), and allows more than two people to easily participate. If you're bad at remembering to check for new comments when they're not being placed on your talk page, you can ask others to leave a note on your talk page when they leave a comment (there's also a template I could copy here to make it a bit easier). 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 06:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) File:FMM UV-32.png Where did you find File:FMM UV-32.png, is it actual concept or game art for C:DH or C:IA? If it's from something else, unrelated to the Carnivores series, we can't use it here because it's not any different from speculation. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 19:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :That picture was obtained from the beginning of C:DH's Teaser Trailer. In the very beginning, a picture of the planet was shown, right after the "Distant Planet" part of the video. Trust me, I have no intention on adding speculative media to the wiki. Monkey Shooter 20:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :This trailer? Cool beans, then. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 23:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, yes that trailer. :) Monkey Shooter 11:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 1-1.5 dots was Low, 2-3 dots was Average, and 3.5-4 dots was excellent. It might not be the best way, I admit, but you'll have to change everything under Tyrannosaurus to be excellent. Waffle_flish 15:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Now Flish has changed all of the Tyrannosaurus senses to excellent Baryonyx13.5---- No, Baryonyx, if you looked at the history, it was Monkey Shooter, not me. Waffle_flish 18:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Look, I told you already. It is based on the actual stats given, not what the Dinopedia says. If he's going to fix it, he should have just changed the one part that we disputed on- were average and excellent meet. However, he changed many stats randomly in some dinosaurs to something else and then just left other ones as is. Waffle_flish 23:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) : I understand. But he is changing the stats to a consensus the game developers created. He simply corrected many of them to what they were referred to by the developers. Any unchanged are supported by the game itself. And besides, your additions to the article are based on your interpretation of the data, not the developers'. Their interpretation is found within the Dinopedia, which is where he is getting his information from. It's saying who's right about the information, the people who made the info, or the person reading the info? Monkey Shooter 23:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, only the Tyrannosaurus has stats in the Dinopedia. Waffle_flish 23:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) : That is incorrect. Only the animals whose entries date back to Carnivores, including: *''﻿Parasaurolophus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Allosaurus'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' : have Dinopedia stats. This excludes the recently added updated dinosaurs and dinosaurs from Carnivores 2. Monkey Shooter 23:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but still, he updated the Utahraptor and Amargasaurus, and I'm sure more. Waffle_flish 00:15, June 25, 2012 (UTC) : I will check into it, then. And to answer all of those questions on the pages you talked on, those weights are updated with info from Carnivores 2, NOT Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter so their are many small differnences. I was actually hoping to get Dinoguy1000 to create a CDH template. Monkey Shooter 00:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC)